You don't know
by Mayet
Summary: After the events of Common Ground Lt. Colonel Sheppard has a visitor in the night... JohnElizabeth fanfic Please read Warnings


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis and i don't want to gain money with this fanfic.

Pairing: Elizabeth Weir / John Sheppard

Spoilers: this is a post Common Ground fanfic

Warnings: Lemon/Lime (my first english fanfic, please bear with me)

You don't know…

She quietly sat on the edge of the bed. It was almost past midnight. Everyone in Atlantis was long asleep, everyone but her and obviously John. She coul'd hear the shower running in the other room, although the lights were turned on, while she sat in the absolute dark of his quarters.

'Funny!', she thought. 'I never thought he might be the singing type…'

It was then, that she heard the water stop. John was still humming his favorite song, she could even hear him clap once or twice. Then he came out of his bath, with only a towel covering his lower body, while the rest was not left to imagination. He came around the corner and froze immediately. He surely wasn't expecting to see her at this hour in his quarters- at least not while he was still awake!

"Elizabeth?", he asked and it made her shiver only to hear him speak her name. His voice was incredoulus. He obviosly couldn't believe his eyes… "What are you doing here? I mean, it's past midnight by now? And how long have you been here?"

He was concerned, so much she could tell. Of course he was, since the leader of the Atlantis expedition sat on his bed in the middle of the night- who would not be concerned?! Normally a visit like this would mean that the city is in danger.

"I couldn't sleep!", she replied truthfully.

"Why?" Damn this man for knowing her this good. Why had he always to ask the right questions?!?

"I…", she began, but broke up. She couldn't say that.

"Why?", he enquiered again, now sitting down next to her. Damn it, this wasn't going to be simple to explain!

"I had nightmares…" Again it was only half the truth. A pert of her praid to all the gods she knew through history that he wouldn't ask more, that he would let it be and just sit there, silently give her the comfort she needed and could only get from him… While the other part wanted to tell him the hole thing and just cry out of relief in the warmth of his strong arms, wanted to just let go.

"What type of nightmares?", he asked, then suddenly he seemed to realize. "They included me, didn't they?"

She only nodded, she couldn't say a word to explain, couldn't even bear to look him in the eyes. She felt his arms slowly encircle her thin form and moments later her cheek pressed itself against his throat, while she quietly began to sob.

He could feel the tears streeming down his throat, his collar bone and then his chest, but really, he couldn't care less. Elizabeth was crying for him, because of some dream she had and she came to see, he was still alive…

There his thoughts stopped.

'I wonder if she was dreaming of…oh no!', he thought. He gently made her meet his gaze. Her eyes had become red from crying by now, though it could not be the first time this night.

"You dreamed of Kolya and how he made the wraith feed upon me, am I right?", he asked, concern dripping from his voice like rain from a storms cloud. Elizabeth nodded, biting down on her lower lip. He knew, so what now? Was she going to just run away from the intensity of his gaze or was she going to stay here and risk that all of her secret fears and wishes would be revealed?!?

"So, you have come here in the middle of the night, because…"

"Because I needed to fe- … see, that you are alive, that it was a nightmare, a memory of what happened and will never again threat your life. I needed to…" For the second time she stopped herself from saying something she would definitively regret! If she told him about her true feelings now, either he would scold her for being such a fool or they both would make a horrible mistake.

"What do you need, Elizabeth?", John asked carefully, not to alert her that his hormones were raging within him. If she wanted to say, what he thought she wanted to say, than she was so going to have it!  
'O god!', he cursed himself. 'I can't believe it… I need her. I need Elizabeth, right now!'  
John pressed his lips strongly together and concentrated in gathering all the selfcontrol that was left in his mind, not to just assault her.

His voice had been husky, when he had asked his last question. It sent shivers of anticipation down her soine and she knew, she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. She had to get out of here or else she would…  
'O my… I can't… we can't… we aren't suppoused to…' Billions of thoughts crossed her mind, but the only one that mattered, was the one to make her selfcontrol snap:  
'I want him.'

"You!", was the word that escaped her lips only seconds later.

Before she realized what she had done, his lips were on hers in a passionate, demanding and absolutly mind-blowing kiss. Suddenly his hand were all over her bode, exploring every inch of her- never breaking their lipcontact. When they finally separated to breath some air and their gazes met, Elizabeth came back to her senses.

"The door…", she managed.

John immediately got up. In two large steps he was at the control panel and with a swift motion of his hand and a thought he locked the door. Another two steps later he had pulled her t-shirt over her head. Elizabeth had gotten up by now. There wasn't much to strip off of his body, so she soncentrated on exploring his toned chest. Before he could even think about doing things to her, Elizabeth already kissed her way along his jaw line, his chin and throat and his collar bone, where she licked away the last few of her tears, to finally sucking one of his nipples and bite down on it.

Colonel Sheppard inhaled sharply and groaed. Lucky for them his quarters- as every room in Atlantis- was sound-proofed or else his neighbours would most certainly hear them. This astonishing woman was driving him crazy. She didn't do so much but kiss him and he was already more than just turned on. If she kept doing this, he would come before even going close to intimate contact…

To prevent that from happening, he took her face in his hands and drove her into another heated kiss. Her hands moved automaticly around his neck, otherwise Elizabeth would have fell to the ground, she knew it, because her legs wouldn't hold her anymore.  
At the same time, Johns own hands were occupied by removing the last parts of clothing from her marvellous body. He unzipped her pants and pushed them down, so she could kick them away along with her shoes and her underwear. He then unclasped her bra and it followed the rest of her garments flewing to the floor.

"My turn!", Elizabeth whispered, eyes hungrily following her hand's lead to the towel he was still wearing. She removed it quickly to see his member and couldn't help herself, but touch it, carresing the tip, then the shaft. Finally grasping his balls massaging them hard. John groaned in pain and pleasure, eyes closed. He could feel himself harden even more at this sweet torture. Elizabeth then kneeled down and teased his manhood with her toungue. Lt. Colonel Sheppard draw himself back to the wall to gain some hold, but she was still turning his insides upside down, now taking his shaft at first partially and then fully into her hot mouth. If this felt so good, he wondered how it would feel to be within her…

That was, when he rememberd.

"Elizabeth, please. If you keep doing this to me, I won't last very long." He almost begged, he begged her to stop, though he could pleasure her for a while.

She reluctantly let go of his member and stood again, claiming his mouth in a ravenous kiss. They exganged positions, though she was with her back at the wall and she was going to need that backup, because now it was his turn and he planned to make her as mad with desire as she made him. John pinned her tiny frame against the wall with all his weight, then began massaging her breasts, while his lips never left hers. Her moans of pleasure were caught by his mouth, their toungues were dueling each other for control and their bodies were pressed together so that between them, there wouldn't even fit a piece of paper! When she arched her back in order to give him better acsess to her delicate breasts, one of his hands moves lower to reach her core. She almost screamed the moment he dipped his fingers into her, but she managed to muffle it by biting onto his lower lip. She tasted the blood she drew from him and shot him an apologetic look.

"Never mind!", he whispered breathless, going over to kissing and nibbling one of her rosy peaks, his hand had left behind. Of course he didn't forget about her clit and rubbed it harshly just to hear her moans increase. Elizabeth could feel his grin against her sensitive felsh, but could do nothing about it. Her body responded to his ministrations way to exagerated. Maybe, because she had dreamed about it so many times, waking up and knowing it had never occurred…

But this was no dream!

This was way to real to be some wet dream!

Johns mouth then left her breast always heading south. It found her core and grinned again with anticipation, before kissing between her tighs. She gasped and closed her eyes forcefully, not to see him licking his lips, and grasped his head to brace herself. He then began to lick her clit, sometimes dipping his toungue into her, waiting for the inevitable to come…

And it came!

Elizabeth felt the waves of pleasure rush through all of her body. She didn't even notice, that John continued his ministraions until the feeling was gone. Only to make place for the new heat coming up within the dephts of her being once more. After a while he got up again to kiss her. This way she was able to taste her own sweetness and he knew it would only turn her on more. His hand found her breasts again, but this time her hands wouldn't let him have his will.

"Please, John!", she begged, eyes darkened by pure desire and her need of him. "I want you to take me, now!"

"So it be!", he responded huskily. He had already noticed that he couldn't wait any longer himself.

He had waited far too long!

He led them to the bed and placed himself between her open legs. They kissed once more, before he drove into her with one powerful thrust. He longed for this moment way to much, not to see the pain in her face. John immediately wanted to move out of her, but she wouldn't let him. Elizabeth encircled his waist with her long legs and hold him where he were.

"Don't!", she cried.

"But…", he wanted to object, but she silenced him with a kiss.  
"I'm not some kind of virgin or anything like that… It's just been a long time, since…" She did never finish her sentence, because he put one finger on her lips and nodded his understanding:

"I'll be careful."

He then started to move within her, slowly at first, so she could adjust herself to their love making, eventually speeding up, until he thrusted with all his might. Groans and moans were the only sounds escaping their lips, since none of them could form a coherent thought, let alone put it into words. No words were needed, though. Elizabeth and John knew what this meant, they knew all the time. It would change their relationship forever! They could no longer be friends, because just friends wouldn't be enough anymore- not, that it ever really was anyway…

"John!", Elizabeth would have screamed, if it wouldn't have been for the lack of oxygen. So it was only a breathless whisper, but that and her walls clamping around him was enough to sent him over the edge too. With one final thrust he came inside of her- of the woman he had longed for so long, longed and loved.

"Liz!", he muffled his last groan in her mouth, then he collapsed on top of her. But when he tried to move to the side, she stopped him.

"Don't move!", she half ordered, half begged.

"But I'm crushing you…"

"I know. And…", she added. "…I like it."

"Sleep!", he said. "And no nightmares, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!", she answered like a soldier.

They fell asleep, but it wasn't long time after they had to wake up again, because of their daily duties they had to attend to.

"Can't we just take the day off?", asked Lt. Colonel Sheppard, holding Elizabeth back from gathering her clothes and sneak into her quarters before the others woke up. She shot him a glance and he knew she would kill him instantanously, if he wasn't going to let her go and get dressed. John sighed. "Yes, Madam."

"So, do we tell anybody?", she asked, as they were dressed.

"Better nor. Remember: We broke the rules."

"So, during the day we are Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir and in the night we are just John and Elizabeth."

"Yes. At least, until the waters have become more calm- you know: Less problems with the wraith and all this."

Elizabeth nodded and kissed her man. And then Dr. Weir and her secound in command Lt. Colonel Sheppard left his room to got to a briefing with McKay and Zelenka…

Fin

A/N: As I said, this was my first try to write an english fanfic. Please comment. Criticism is welcomed as long as it isn't insulting.

Thank you!


End file.
